


Don't Touch

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wanted some fries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

                Catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye, Natasha laid down the file that she had been going over with Sharon and reached out to slap the other person’s hand away when they attempted to steal one of her fries.

                “Hey,” Protested Bucky, pulling his hand back and covering it with the metal prosthetic as if she had some how actually managed to hurt him “That’s mean, Nat.”

                “Then don’t touch my food,” she smirked back at him, lifting up her arm so that he could see her widow’s bite “or next time it’ll be worse.”

                “Do I need to leave you two alone?” The both turned their attention back to Sharon, who was now propped up against the counter with a shit eating grin on her face “I just…you know, don’t want to get stuck here if you two decide to take it out on the table.”

                Rolling her eyes, Natasha turned her back to Bucky and pulled her plate a little closer so that she could guard it better from him while finishing her conversation with Sharon about their mission.

                She was 2 minutes into the renewed conversation, debating whether they would take Clint or Bucky on the mission for their sniper, when a hand started to reach out for her plate again. “Clint,” she said firmly, smirking when the hand stopped mid way to her plate “we’re taking Clint.”

                “Nat!” Protested Bucky, already trying to weasel his way back into her good books by putting his metal hand on her shoulder and giving it a tender squeeze “Don’t be that way, I just want some fries.”

                “You’re a grown man, you can go make your own fries.” She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him while pulling her plate even closer “I don’t recall signing up to be your ‘free food’ vender.”

                Feeling his other arm making its way around her waist, Natasha rolled her eyes fondly and smiled over at Sharon while the other women tried to prevent herself from laughing her ass off at the two losers in front of her. “But the fridge is so far away,” she glanced over at the fridge, which was a mere 12 feet away from where they were currently sitting “And making food is hard.”

                “You’d think you were a large child, not a highly skilled assassin who can kill a man with his hand.” She glanced over at the metal hand on her shoulder “I mean that literally. You could crush their chest with a hand and nothing else.”

                “Just because I can kill people easily doesn’t mean I can or want to make my own food,” turning her attention back to Bucky, she had to resist rolling her eyes again when she saw the pathetic look on her face that she could only assume was supposed to be a pout. “Please, Tasha.”

                “Ok, one.” She turned around in her seat and glared at Bucky “Only Clint and Nick get to call me Tasha. You always call me Nat, stop trying to copy them. It’s creepy.” She watched as Bucky thought about what she had said for a moment before shrugging his shoulders in agreement “Second, I’ve been up since 5 working my ass off to get ready for this mission while you trained with Steve. I gave up breakfast to prep for this mission, so if you want your own food…”

                “Alright,” he held his hands up in front of his face for defence, afraid that she might decide to shock him in order to get her point through “I’ll make my own fries.”

                “Good.” leaning forward, she pressed a tender kiss against his cheek and smirked while he got up and headed towards the fridge.

                Looking over at Sharon, she could feel her smirk evolving into a shit eating grin at the same time that Sharon started to smirk. “Oh and Bucky, well you’re up.”

                The groan that emitted from Bucky’s throat sent both women into a fit of laughter while he collapsed against the counter and glared over at them, unimpressed with their little joke.

                “Ok…what happened here?” All three of them turned to see Sam standing at the door with one arm part way through his jacket sleeve, plastered in his place as he looked between the three of them. “Who broke Bucky? If I have to fix him again I’m just going to toss him into Nat’s room and leave him there until she’s ready to do it herself.”

                “Sam that’s just mean,” she smirked, propping her elbow on the table and laying her chin on top of her palm while she looked at the other man in amusement “someone’s going to have to feed him fries while I’m gone.”

                This time the kitchen echoed with groans from both Bucky and Sam, sending the two agents at the table into another fit of laughter.


End file.
